lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Echidnamoth
HP data collection -- hard mode -- * BR @ 27 set of 3, 20823 HP, set of 2 14224 Bledcyan 18:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) BR data collection Monsters also have a BR wich can roughly be determined by the battle commands: Clean 'em up quick! vs. Drive 'em out! vs. Attack! vs. Act wisely! vs. Don't be afraid to die! Captured In *Darken Hunting in Darken Forest In my friend's experience: An Echidnamoth has never appeared on the rest of the map if I didn't see them in the beginning of The Garden of Illusions when I first entered Darken Forest. Don't know if that helps or not, but information is information, right? :3 PandaBoo 15:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Pandaboo Problems with Echidnamoths Ok i'm trying to get 21 kills for the guild quest, but every echidnamoth i fight in darken forest is a greater echidnamoth. Is there a way to make sure i get the weakest kind of echidnamoth? I think this is due to your BR, probably high. Link as many as you can in one battle this helps create the weaker ones - i just finished clearing through darken forest and i believe you can get 13-16 creatures in one battle in the first area (leap frogs, moths and shellflys) --KingMagaw 13:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :The monsters in a group on the field are pre-set, linking, chaining, or anything else has no effect on what monsters you'll get when you draw a particular group into an encounter, they will always be the same monsters. Example: in the tutorial at the beginning of the game, Emma tells you to attack a Jhana. This Jhana is pre-set to be 1 union of 1 Jhana Archfighter and 1 Jhana Fighter. No matter how much you'd chain and link (if you already could here), this field group would always be 1 union of 1 Jhana Archfighter and 1 Jhana Fighter. Similarly, if all the Echidnamoths in Darken Forest are Greater ones, they will always be greater ones no matter how much you link and chain. However, monster groups are named after their union leader, so a Greater Echidnamoth's Group is not necessarily all Greater Echidnamoths, they can very well all be regulars except for the union leader. This is almost always the case for Godwoods in the Numor Mines for instance, those groups have a single Godwood with the rest of the group all being Spiritwoods. The only thing that can affect the composition of the monster groups on a map is quest progression, some quests spawn different monster groups on the map they teleport you to, and finishing some quests (like the ones unlocking new areas) can change the default composition of the monsters on a map. And as for the question at hand, if all the moths in Darken Forest are really Greater (and not just the union leaders) then you'll have to go to another area to find weaker ones. Drake178 13:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yvalock's Nest In Yvalock's Nest, to see if moths spawned, just make your first left. There should be a moth at the end of the hall ahead of you; if not, rezone. --Valyana 20:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) There are 48 moths total in 9 spawns, at I3(5), N3(3), O5(8), Q7(5), L13(8+8, two spawns), I13(5), E17(3), C7(3). Some Greater, some not. They seem to take 12 minutes to respawn on PC, so probably faster to rezone. --Valyana 21:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC)